Steven the new hero
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: when Steven is 2, he is playing with Amethyst in her room when he comes across a piece of gem tech that sends him to another world where he is found by tracer
1. Chapter 1

A two year old Steven was playing with Amethyst in her room and she had given him a stuffed pink lion and now she was searching for something and throwing things around and one of the things she threw a pink rectangular crystal with a bright red button on it and Steven being a toddler did what anyone his age would do, he pushed the button.

In a bright flash that drew Amethysts attention Steven was gone.

'Amethysts where's Steven?' Garnet said running into Amethysts room.

'He was just here but there was this flash and now he's gone i'm sure he's somewhere around here,' she responded.

'No he's not,' was all she said walking away a tear running down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX in an unknown location XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven was sitting in the middle of a field holding his lion and the pink box close and tears were starting to overflow from his eyes as he started to cry.

When a young woman with a wired machine on her back and chest wearing a pair of goggles a brown leather jacket and a white and yellow jumpsuit came up to him and picked him up.

'Ello love what's wrong?' the women asked.

Steven just cried so the women tried to get him to stop but nothing she did worked and Steven just kept crying.

'Tracer what is that noise… is that a baby?' an elderly man wearing a mask and a white and blue jacket with 76 on the back asked walking up to the two.

'Yes I found him and I'm trying to get him to stop crying but he just won't,' she said making silly faces to Steven.

'May I see him?' the elderly man asked.

Tracer gave him Steven and he looked at the boy for a second then he put his left hand to Steven's chin, while holding him tight with his right and started tickling Steven who started laughing.

'Wow Soldier! I didn't know you were good with kids,' Tracer stated.

'Ya well I have some experience with kids we should take steven back to base grab those things he had with him,' Soldier said heading back to the only building in the field.

'Oh ya ok … wait how did you know his name?' Tracer asked

'It's in stitched into his shirt collar,' Soldier answered continuing his walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

new story proofread by gamelover41592 hope you like it and as always I'll respond to your reviews the best I can


	2. Chapter 2

'So you found him just sitting in a field with no one around him and all you can find on his identity is that his shirt has Steven U. stitched into the collar?' a woman with blond hair asked looking over Steven

'That's about it I also found this,' Tracer said showing the piece of gem tech and pink lion plush that Steven was now grabbing for.

'Well there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him but this gem on his stomach lets of an odd energy signal similar to my Caduceus Staff but more focused into a crystallized form I believe it will in no way negatively affect him tho he may age slower, any thoughts Ana?' the blond woman asked to the elderly woman standing next to her.

'Well no, other than maybe we should give the little the toy he seems to be bored,' she said referring to the fact he was trying to get off the table and to the stuffed lion on the counter.

Tracer gave him the toy and he snuggled into it.

'What do you think we should do with him Mercy?' Soldier asked.

'Well a child is left in our front yard with no one in sight and no city for miles I think it's obvious we take him in,' the now named Mercy said leaning in and making funny faces to Steven.

'We are soldiers, not a daycare,' Soldier responded.

'Well lets put it to a vote we introduce Steven to the team and after we vote to see if we keep him,' Mercy said picking him up and grabbing the gem tech.

'Where are you going?' Soldier asked.

'I'm taking Steve and this thing to see Winston,' she answered as the door closed behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
in winstions lab XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Winston I need you to look at some things for me,' Mercy called out entering the lab.

'Oh and what would that be?' the gorilla asked turning around in his chair seeing the one thing he did not expect to see a baby.

'Well Tracer found this little guy with this machine and I was hoping you could check it out and keep an eye on Steven while I got some things set up,' she said handing them both over to him.

'I don't see why not most of the dangers stuff is out of his reach and I'll just move the last few things out of the way,' Winston said moving the few things on the floor to the shelves.

'You're not surprised?' Mercy asked.

'I'm a 7-foot tall talking gorilla on a team with a cyborg ninja and a woman who can bring the dead back to life this is nothing,' he said moving over to a table and putting the gem tech on a table.

At that Mercy left and Winston put Steven on the ground and got to work on finding out what the gem tech was, but he did not pay attention to Steven while he did his work and Steven toddled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 10 minutes later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Amazing this device opens a portal for solid mass to move through dimensions to move at the speed of light to a fixed point but it been damaged if someone was to use it now they would be lost in the multiverse just where did you come from little one...where are you from?' as Winston looked around and concluded that he had lost Steven one thought went through his head Mercy was going to kill him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proofread by gamelover41592 hope you like it as always I'll respond to your reviews the best I can


	3. Chapter 3

Lucio was heading back to his room after mercy called the whole team to the briefing room to tell them about Steven.

On his way to his room, he hears an awful sound of some one just bashing the keys in his piano and when he got there he saw who the culprit was a small boy with brown hair.

'You must be Steven,' Lucio said picking him up and putting him on his lap sitting at the piano.

'Well if you like music then how about I play you a song,' he said as he started playing a song his father played for him as a child.

(/watch?v=ff8UwvPK0G4)

After some time other members of the team came to listen to the music Genji McCree DV.a and Symmetra.

'What are you doing that music is inappropriate for someone so young and playing it so loud could cause damage to his ears,' Symmetra said once she saw that he was playing it for Steven.

'Calm down he's having fun and it's not that loud,' Lucio responded.

It continued on like that so Genji McCree and DV.a took Steven out of the room as the two were starting to say things not appropriate for a child.

'Oh he is just so cute what do you think we should do?' DV.a asked giving Steven a piggy back.

Steven's stomach started to rumble.

'Well I think we should give this little guy some lunch,' McCree told the group as they headed off to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX in the brefing room  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'so what should we do about Steven?' Mercy asked to the rest of the original members of overwatch Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Ana and Soldier 76.

'Well I think we should put it to a vote,' Soldier offered.

'Well then all against keeping Steven?' Mercy asked.

at that Soldier 76 and Torbotn raised their hands.

'All for keeping Steven?' she asked.

Ana Reinhardt and herself raised thair hands.

'Well that settles it will go get Steven and then we'll call a meeting to discuss whats happening with the rest of the team,' Mercy said leaving to find Winston.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX back in the kitchen  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kitchen was a mess there was food on the walls and ceiling and Steven was being held by McCree as Genji and DV.a started to clean the room

'I still don't get it how did a two-year-old make such a mess,' DV.a said.

'You don't have experience with kids do you?' McCree asked

'No do you?' she asked and responded.

'Ya I have 10 siblings, two older sisters and brothers and then I have three younger brothers and sisters,' he explained.

'Oh I didn't know that,' Genji said moping the ceiling by holding on to one of the cords to hold him self up.

'Ya man, I miss them. I haven't seen them in years,' McCree added taking a wet cloth washing Stevens' mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with Winston  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Where is he how could I lose him?! Mercy is going to kill me if I don't find him?!' Winston said looking around his destroyed lab.

'Winston I have located the life signs of a human male toddler within the base in the kitchen as well as the trackers for Genji DV.a and McCree,' Athena chimed in.

At that Winston ran down the hall at full speed until he saw mercy coming down the same hall.

'Oh Winston just who I was looking for where's Steven?' she asked.

'Oh well, you see the thing is I gave him to McCree Genji and DV.a because he was hungry and they went to feed him,' he lied.

'Oh ok, there will be a meeting in an hour about him, make sure you are there and would you mind telling Genji McCree and DV.a for me?' she asked heading off to the briefing room

'Of course , I'll see you there,' he said heading off to the kitchen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proofread by gamelover41592 hope you like it as always I'll respond to your reviews the best I can


	4. Chapter 4

The entirety of overwatch was in the briefing room and mercy was holding Steven.

'So how will we handle the work of raising a chilled?' Symmetra asked.

'Well there is 19 of us and not all of us wants to take him so we one of us takes him for a day then the next day we switch off to the next with the others helping now all we need is the Scheduling and who is going to be part of it?' Mercy explained.

At that Torbjorn Mei Bastion, Orisa and Pharah backed out.

'How do we decide the schedule?' McCree asked.

'A random Scheduling generator that I have already programed,' came Athena's artificial voice.

As the random Scheduling generator started up there was an audible cheer as Tracer was the first to get Steven. It then went on Genji, Mercy, McCree, Zenyatta, Reinhardt, Winston, Zarya, Ana Lúcio McCree and Symmetra.

'Ok! Now that that's done what now?' Lucio asked.

'Well it's getting late. We should put him to bed in about an hour, but until then we should get him some dinner but before we do that I have made up a rule book for taking care of him that I will update as he grows,' Mercy explained as they all got an email of the rules.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
an hour latter  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracer was laying Steven down for bed in the old crib McCree had kept in the attic, it was made of wood and it had a carving of a star on the head board.

'Well little guy I hope you like it here, it's your new home and I know we're a little weird but I hope you like your new family too. Now then how about a song to help you sleep my mom gave this to me when I was your age to help me sleep,' Tracer said taking out a music box ( Overwatch Lullaby by SpookyPoops)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AN  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I'm going to have Tracer and McCree be Steven's adoptive mom and dad

Proofread by gamelover41592 hope you like it as always I'll respond to your reviews the best I can

I know they are sort but I'm just not good at making them long, so I'm going to try and get one out every day

From now on I'm going to link the song I was listening to when I wrote the chapter here it is No Mercy- Overwatch Original Song by The Living Tombstone


	5. Chapter 5

September first, 2082 (1)

'I still don't understand why we have to send him to a school? I mean what could he learn there that he can't here?' McCree asked the rest of the team.

'Social skills, Steven is 6 and he has never met another prison his age that is unhealthy he needs to interact with other kids,' Mercy explained.

'Fine but why a boarding school why not a public school, after all, I went to a public school and im just fine?' he asked.

'We can't! We move around too often it has to be a bordering school' this time it was Tracer who explained as she entered with Steven.

After that McCree had nothing else to say as Steven said good bye to the members of the team that was not dropping him off each one of them gave him a small good bye gifts Winston and Semetra gave him a phone they had made together, Genji got him a small pink dragon plush, Torbjorn and Lucio had made him a guitar that had a built in amp, Orissa had gotten him some clothes for his time away, Ana had made him 5 photo albums one for every year since they found him, Pharah had gotten him a necklaces with the eye of Horus, Mei had made him a snow globe with all of them in it, Bastion had gotten a bird plush and Zenyatta got him some thing that he would hold close till the day the day he died it was a hollow recorder the recorded the entire room with it Steven would never lose an important memory his entire life would be able to be replayed in an instant.

After he said his good byes he, McCree, Tracer Mercy and Solder 76 went to the Vishkar Academy(2).

After the group had gone through the tour and Steven was shown to his room they started talking.

'So what do you think Steven?' Mercy asked.

'It seems nice,' was his answer as he had nothing else to say.

'Well if you don't like it, you can come home with us,' McCree offered.

'Oh no I'm excited to start its just I'm kinda nervous,' he explains.

'Well if you ever need to talk just call and will pick up,' Tracer said hugging him.

'We have some gifts for you before we go,' McCree explained.

Mercy was like a grandmother to him, she had gotten him a necklace with a Caduceus Staff charm, Steven put it on and hugged her thanking her for it.

Next was McCree's Steven always saw him as the closest thing he had to a dad. He gave Steven a hat that was way too big for him so he would have to grow into it.

Then was Soldier 76's, Steven and Soldier never got too close and Steven was surprised that soldier even came but was even more surprised by his gift, it was a pair of Dog tags.

Then came Tracer's gift he always saw her as a mother and he was shocked by her gift it was a small music box(3) the one she always played to him when he was having trouble sleeping.

'I... I can't take this it's to important to you,' he stuttered.

'Now, now, none of that. I'm giving it to you and that is final now take it!' she said taking Steven's hand and putting the music box in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AN  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proofread by gamelover41592 hope you like it as always I'll respond to your reviews the best I can

I know they are sort but I'm just not good at making them long so im going to try and get one out every day

1: From now on this will be dated

2: Vishkar Academy is an academy started by the Vishkar corporation as a way to look good in the eyes of the public as well as groom future employs.

3: Yes this is the music box from the last chapter and it's been in Tracer's family for 4 generations that is why it is so important to her.

TheBlade17: Yes he is to both and this is also the longest chapter yet so I am dedicating it to you *clap clap clap* I'm sorry these aren't longer, it's hard for me to make any longer chapters as its just not my style if I made them any longer they would start dragging on.

colonelallende98: Thank you

LordArceusDBS: No sorry but I'm not doing that. It sounds cool, maybe you should try to make it and if you do, I'll be willing to help you with ideas and the like and did you mean to put this on my other story, God of Destruction Naruto, as that is the only dragon ball fic I have up currently? (but I have a few ideas for some.)


End file.
